Two kinds of love
by Chanel-Queen
Summary: There is more then one kind? Follow the KoTLC gang to learn more about the thing no one can understand.
1. Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING! Everything belongs to the fabulous Shannon Messenger. This is my first fanfic. I was inspired by my own experiences and dreams.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Is all this really necessary?" Asked Sophie. Biana had been doing her makeup and hair for hours.

"This is your first Foxfire Academy Dance. As soon you have been to as many as I have you can have responsibility with your appearance." Biana replied. Sophie winced as Biana brushed another tangle out of Sophie's long hair.

" I'm really glad that I convinced you to grow your hair out." That was Biana's fifteenth birthday present.

"Me too." Sophie replied. She sighed as she glanced at the door that hung her elegant gown. Edaline had been surprised when she wanted to wear one of Jolie's old dress'. Biana finally proclaimed Sophie ready for the second stage of the Biana treatment (she insisted Sophie call it that). Sophie went into Biana's bathroom and slipped the dress on. The dress felt cold against her skin. The dress went all the way to the ground. It was lavender with gold seams that complemented her brown eyes. It was a subtle princess shape. It definitely made her feel like a princess. Biana gasped as she looked at Sophie. Her dress light pink that had silver seams and a bodycon shape that accentuated her curves and complimented her dark hair and light skin.

The two girls linked arms and started down the long hall. The boys were waiting at the end.

It had taken two batches of custard bursts to convince Dex to get ready with Keefe and Fitz. The boys had all worn black jerkins with black pants.

All the boy's jaw dropped at the sight of them. Fitz was staring at Sophie while Dex was staring at Biana. Meanwhile Keefe was switching his gaze from Biana to Sophie. All three of the boys kept messing up their words on the way to the Leapmaster. Biana and Sophie just kept on giggling whenever the boys would mess up.

They walked into the gymnasium that was tastefully decorated into looking like a starry night sky.

And then the chaos began.

They began to fight over who gets to dance with Sophie first.

Dex's argument was that he was her best friend. Keefe's argument was that he was the awesomest and Fitz didn't really have an argument, he just persisted that he had something important to tell her.

She was about to just grab Biana's arm and run to the dance floor, when Keefe grabbed her arm.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she hung she arms from his neck. She looked deeply into his ice blue eyes piercing back at her.

"What are you looking at Foster?"

"Just a guy."

"Anything special?" He said hopefully.

"Not really." She teased.

"I know what to do to make him special."

Right then and there he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her.

Nothing

She felt nothing

"You are going to hate me, but isn't there supposed to be a spark?"

"There is. Keefe I love you, but I love you as a brother." Sophie couldn't tell if he was glad or upset.

"And I think of you as a sister. I kind of hopped that the kiss would change my mind. Oh man, I just kissed my sister." Sophie giggled.

At that moment Sophie saw someone starting to walk out of the dance.

 **I have two more chapters and working on a fourth please rate and review it would mean the world to me. I would be so fun to do a collab with one of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter! Review and message me what you want to see in the third chapter and maybe ideas for the fourth chapter!**

 **I own nothing! everything belongs to Shannon Messenger.**

"Fitz wait!" Sophie cried as she caught his arm. "You still owe me a dance."

"I thought that you would want to dance with Keefe." He spat his name out like it was a bad word.

"Fitz…" She started, she didn't know where she was going, but she knew how to get there.

She grabbed him with more strength she knew she had and started for the dance floor.

"Why are you avoiding my eyes." Sophie asked hurt.

"Because I don't want to fall in." She grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes. The tealness of his eyes was too much to bear.

"Keefe's my brother, and I'm his sister, nothing happened."

"Sophie-I-I-I-I" He couldn't even get a string of words together.

"Me too" she replied, she knew exactly what he meant.

He held her face and kissed her. She felt like she was melting. She couldn't remember anything. All that mattered was that he was here with her.

She pulled away.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Only if you want to." She pulls him harder into a hug. Just wanting to hear his heartbeat.

"I'll take that as a yes." He whispered

Dex paled at the sight of this. Biana felt bad. She knew it was coming and she didn't warn him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as her voice broke.

"I used to love her when I was a kid. I just didn't realize what kind of love it was. She's my cousin and I love her. I love her like family."

"There are two kinds of love?" Asked Biana. _This changes everything_. She thought.

"I don't know though" Started Dex. "We are just sixteen."

She felt someone touch her shoulder. She whipped around to see Keefe standing there with his trademark smirk that told everyone in the room that a plan was brewing.

"You do look really pretty tonight." Keefe said. Biana looked at her feet.

"And it is customary for a Sencen to ask the prettiest girl to dance." Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her on the dance floor.

"You know I recently learned about two types of love" she started.

"Me too. Which kind am I?" Biana took a deep breath and leaned in slowly and kissed him. She felt as if she was floating.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I think we all have something to announce." Dex said as he looked around at Biana and Keefe and Sophie and Fitz.

"Well, Fitz and I are a couple!" Sophie exclaimed. " Are you okay with this Biana?"

"Are you kidding?" Biana asked. "I've been waiting for this ever since he found you four years ago."

"Honestly guys it's about time." Dex said and Keefe agreed.

"Since I'm Sophie's brother now and Dex over here is her cousin/best friend, I think we should check this guy out to decide if he's good enough to date our girl." Dex agreed and stood on the opposite side of Fitz as Keefe was.

"Guys-" Sophie started.

"It's fine." Fitz said flashing his perfect smile. Crossing his arms. "I can handle it."

"Well first off" Dex started. "What are your intentions?"

"Not to dismiss your job or anything, but isn't this Grady's job?" Fitz said.

"Well, the boss ain't here yet." Keefe said doing his best at a gangster impression. "And for now on you will answer to us."

" _I am_ so _sorry_ _for this_." Sophie transmitted.

" _I told you I can handle it_." Fitz transmitted back adding his camera ready smile.

"STOP TRANSMITTING!" Dex screamed. "Your ruining the process." Fitz gave Dex and Keefe and death glare while Biana and Sophie were giggling.

"First: Name" Keefe started.

"Fitz Vacker."

"Second: Relations"

"Your girlfriend, which we still have to talk about." Keefe and Biana looked a little embarrassed and Keefe's voice cracked when he asked the third question.

Third:Plans for first date."

"What ever Sophie wants to do."

"Good answer." Sophie chirped.

"Now for me to be the brother." Fitz said as he crossed his arms looking at Biana and Keefe.

 **Review and rate! Don't forget to tell me what you want to see in third chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! (I changed my name) So sorry for the forever wait. PLEASE review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter three**

"Well that was embarrassing" Biana pointed out as Keefe and her were dancing.

"What was embarrassing?" Keefe asked totally oblivious to what just happened.

"Fitz!" Biana said. "When he was asking you questions I thought he was going to punch you for everyone you got wrong."

"Nah. He would never do that and besides he was just doing a cheap impression of the Keefester." Keefe said with his signature smirk. Biana just laughed.

"Tomorrow we will be moving into the Silver Towers." She started. Since all the time the boys were gone, they fell back to be with Dex, Sophie and Biana, and tomorrow was move in day.

"Come on Biana!" Sophie yelled. She was outside of Biana's bedroom. Biana and her had promised each other they would leap to the Silver Towers together.

"One sec!" Biana screamed. "I think I might have a few too many bags."

"It's a good thing I'm here." Said a confident voice. Sophie whipped around to see Keefe and Fitz standing there.

"I'm here too." Fitz said. He dropped his bag as soon he saw Sophie. She ran jumped into his arms. She hasn't seen him in a couple of months since they've been busy with school work that they needed to catch up on while they were with the Black Swan. She buried her head in his shoulder and Fitz kissed the top of her head.

"You know you guys aren't alone right?" Keefe asked.

"Keefe!" Biana yelled. "Come help me with these bags."

"Great. You guys to be all lovey dovey and I get to be the bag guy." Keefe complained. Biana put her hand on her hip and said "For every bag you carry you get a kiss." At that moment he charged for the bags and grabbed two in each hand, one under each arm, one around his neck and one between his teeth. Biana's bags were light pink with gold chevron printed on them.

"Pay up." He said between his teeth. Biana pecked him on the cheek five times.

He looked down and wrapped his arm around Sophie's waist. "Where are your bags" Fitz asked. "They're right over there." She said as she pointed to her to the one big suitcase and carry-on by Biana's door. Both were teal and had a silver moonlark painted on both of them. " Are you sure you can carry mine and yours?"

"Yeah of course. I only have one duffel bag." He said as he picked his back up and threw it over his shoulder and put Sophie's carry-on under his arm and grabbed the handle of her suitcase.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Everyone agreed. They all went out of Everglen. They walked to the cliff. Biana held hands with Sophie and Sophie held hands with Fitz while on the other side of Biana was Keefe holding her hand. " You guys ready?" Sophie asked again. Everyone nodded. She took a deep breath and and pulled everybody off. They saw a bright light and suddenly they were facing the Silver Towers.

Hope you enjoy! I will have another out as soon as possible! Please rate and review. 3


End file.
